1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to refuse containers. More specifically, the invention is an improved indoor garbage receptacle adapted for lateral trash removal via a removable door integrally formed therewith and releasably secured by a set of snap fasteners.
2. Description of the Related
Numerous garbage or refuse containers have been devised for providing a convenient and sanitary way of disposing waste. The convenience is directly related to the structural features of conventional refuse containers and there ease of use. Other factors have been directed simply to aesthetic features such as shapes, design, color etc. to optimize coordinating qualities directed to the placement of a refuse container in a particular room or environment. The balance between these two particular problems has been the driving force behind improving what some may consider irrelevant features in most garbage containers. While the above issues may not accentuate the need for improved refuse containers, users young and old have wrestled with the difficulty in manipulating conventional refuse containers which are either bulky, heavy or unbearable in removing garbage from the container in a home to a curbside or the like for proper disposal.
For example, children who's first chore in most instances is taking out the garbage have become stymied at this task of properly disposing refuse because of fear of contamination, difficulty in vertically removing refuse or simply having difficulty manipulating and/or cleaning an otherwise bulky, heavy and complex refuse container with multiple mechanical parts. Other disadvantages of the conventional refuse containers as described below involves the use of moveable mechanical parts which are prone to rust, discoloration and other material degrading effects associated with mechanical wear. An improved refuse container which is simple to manipulate, lightweight, structurally rigid with minimized mechanical elements as herein describe is lacking.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,080 issued to Lounsbury discloses a trash receptacle formed from a hollow body member having a door interconnected thereto as a separate element via a mechanical hinge and pin connection. Cooperating latch members are disposed on the door for retaining the door in a closed position. An interior floor is pivotally mounted within the receptacle and inclined or activated via a foot latch disposed and protruding at its base. U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,271 discloses a waste disposal bin of conventional construction which also utilizes a pedal actuated mechanism for activating a trash disposal feature of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,497 issued to Winden et al discloses a litter container comprising an arcuate door disposed within a cylindrical body. The door comprises a substantially 180 degree arcuate section of the cylindrical container. A similar mechanical hinge and pin connection is used to retain the door to the container as a separate cantilevered door element. A centrally disposed aperture is formed within a domed shaped top of the container for depositing trash therethrough to a metal basket housed therein as a removable basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,501 issued to Ault discloses a refuse burner barrel apparatus comprising a semi-cylindrical first shell mounting a semi-cylindrical second shell which functions as a door with respect the first shell. The two shells are attached via a mechanical hinge and pin connection, and a powdered aggregate is contained within spaced walls of the first shell, including upper and lower semi-cylindrical caps mounted to upper and lower distal ends of the first shell for enclosing aggregated there within. The second shell further includes a sliding door to permit drafting through the interior cavity of the first and second shell when in a cylindrical configuration, with a wire-mesh basket removably mounted thereto. When the door is opened the basket is easily removed relative to first shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,872 issued to Zollinhofer et al. discloses a trash containers with a sump and side door. The trash container is a cylindrically shaped metal container having the door mounted thereon via a mechanical hinge and pin connection. The external base portion includes a plurality of wheels mounted thereto for rolling transport to various locations. Within the interior of the bottom portion of the container a centrally dispose medium is loped therein to provide a sump on either side of the medium for retaining liquid from leaking bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,978 issued to Monroe discloses a waste receptacle similarly supported on wheels or casters an in turn supports three orthogonal upright walls forming an interior trash receiving space. A trash receiving member comprises a first wall which serves as a receptacle sidewall in a trash receiving state. A handle is secured to an upper portion of the first wall for manually pulling the first wall down to a substantially horizontal trash removal state about a pivot axis. In this state, the end wall is shifted to overhang the first wall and shifts a trashbag onto the first wall external the interior volume of the inner compartment or upright walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,921 issued to Bray et al. discloses a refuse container similar to that taught by Monroe comprising a hollow body with an upper access opening closed by a pivoting cover. A bag suspension frame carried by a body wall pivotally connected at the base and is movable from the front to extend between 40 and 65 degrees for bag removal.
Other Patents issued to Luescher (U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,351), Lee et al. (UK 2105577) and Ulmann (Des. 349,997) are considered to be of general relevance to the refuse container as herein described and having conventional structural features common in the relevant art.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a garbage or refuse container solving the aforementioned problems is desired.